User talk:NomadMusik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Saiyan's Asencsion.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 17:46, August 16, 2010 Returning the favor To return the favor I think that, with the stories so far, you could do a story on Broly. I personally think that he wasn't given enough credit, I mean, he was punched once and died. He was blown up the same way as Cooler and that's stupid because Cooler's way weaker than him, and when he was cloned water was his downfall. I also want to know this question: Do you think that if Broly was training in Hell that if he came back he could kill the Z-Warriors, or at least he could hold his own as the Legendary Super Saiyan. ~Jenjie~ whats up what's up man EDIT from NomadMusik: Who are you? Dragon Ball Z : NS Could you add a storie in Heading 4 about how Goten and Trunks achieved the SSJ3 while training with eachother in the third year of Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training ? It doesn't need to be long,but some explanation of fight would come in handy ;) Totally ok No prob with that :) You did it great exept one thing.As you see,Vegeta was in the Hyperbolic Time chamber,not in the gravity room.Other than that,you did a great job.I will edit the Vegeta's training so that he is in Hyperbolic time chamber ;) YO!! Wassup? Can you help me with my new fanfic, Dragon Ball RT? Mariofan45 14:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Um,NomadMusik,could you finish the story I started,"Another Ascended Super Saiyan 3 ?"Add some fight and then how Vegeta ascends and becomes an ASSJ3.Great work with Gohan Can you create a logo of DBZ : NS ? Can you do it,If it is better than the current one,we can replace it :)Raging Blast 19:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok It is great ! School :( School is starting for me on 1st september,from that day I will be much less active,and only on weekends :( Raging Blast 13:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I will not be able to edit from... now and will only be able for weekends :) You should write the battle with Uub after the battle with piccolo(Raging Gohan will do it).It should be long Your break Oh,sorry if you are on break.You don't need to do it then.I didn't knewedRaging Blast 19:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Note In your fanfic you made a mistake about Tarble. He would call Goku Kakarot. 19:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What does attack names mean ? The battle is great,but I didn't really understand the japanese names of attacks.What do they mean ? That's the idea... I'm the only one who knows how to translate them... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 11:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Xorcai saga... We will finish it today.You with me ?Raging Blast 11:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Saga,Finished ! We finally finished the second saga ! Do you have any suggestion for the third ? whats up hey how u doin? 1n4dl01d8yc127802 21:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Bitch Don't delete my SHIT!! You understand me DON'T ERASE MY SHIT!!! ASS Now i'm gonna delete ur SHIT!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! You ain't a mod! <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DAMN STRAIGHT JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER'S BALL'S HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!